The Weapon's Trials
by AxieJade
Summary: Missing Scene from 8x17 Goodbye Stranger. In order to become the weapon Naomi needs to retrieve the Angel tablet, Castiel must be broken and remade as Heaven's weapon. And the only way to do it is to force Castiel to kill the only person standing in the way: Dean Winchester.


In the many thousands of years she had been an angel, Adaline had seen many leaders.

She had seen God and his creation of Man. She had seen Lucifer attempt to betray him and Michael cast him down. And recently she had seen many rulers. Ever since God had abandoned the angels, abandoned humanity, the angels had fought over who would lead. There were many leaders now. Some controlling large groups and others ruling over only one or two angels. There were many angels who wanted to rule in God's steed.

But there wasn't one quite like Naomi.

Naomi was cold, ruthless and always had results. She ran her faction of heaven like clockwork. Every cog had its place, its own job to do, but if one cog threatened the rest of the clockwork, Naomi would clean it without hesitation or mercy.

And that's what Naomi was doing now: cleaning cogs.

Adaline stood behind Naomi, clipboard in hand, prepared to take notes. On either side of her, about a metre away, stood two other angels. They both had tall vessels, towering over Adaline's smaller vessel, and wore black business suits. The one on Adaline's right had coffee coloured skin and a shaved head, while the one on her left had sallow skin with dark shadows under his eyes. She couldn't remember their names. Adaline found it hard to tell the difference between humans. With her limited time outside heaven, they all looked the same to her.

Adaline looked at Naomi. She stood proudly, so that no one would doubt her role as leader, he hair tied back in a tight bun behind her head. Naomi's vessel was taller that Adaline's, but shorter than the two other angels. Naomi had her hands folded in front of her, clearly waiting for something.

Adaline looked down at her vessel. It was far younger that Naomi's or the two other angel's. The vessel was a female, aged twenty three. Her name was Julie Rye. She had dark hair, which went a little passed her shoulders in thick untameable coils, light brown eyes and skin the colour of watered down coffee. She wore a grey business suit, not unlike Naomi's. Naomi made sure that every angel following her wore mundane business clothing.

Adaline found it annoying that Naomi made them wear a vessel while in Heaven. Adaline preferred to not wear a vessel. They were too constricting. They were too limited.

But Julie had been a hard person to occupy. Adaline felt comfortable in this vessel; far more than she had in her previous vessel. Julie had been hard to persuade, but Adaline knew she was her prefect vessel. She had to ask for days. She had to show Julie countless miracles before Julie allowed Adaline to enter her body and take control. Sometimes Adaline could feel Julie's presence inside of her. Julie regretted allowing Adaline to enter her body. Sometimes Adaline could hear Julie screaming inside. It gave Adaline a headache.

Adaline was nervous. The angel they were 'cleaning' today was at a high security level. He was dangerous. And when Adaline asked why, Naomi had responded with: 'He became too close to the humans. He is no longer under the control of heaven.' Naomi called him the weapon of Heaven, and with enough cleaning, he could become a powerful sword for Naomi to wield.

The cleaning they would be doing today was not very reliable. They had never tried it before. Sometimes Naomi preferred to replace the cogs than clean them. This was Adaline's first time witnessing something like this. She was newly promoted for her loyalty.

They stood in a cold looking room. Everything was white: the roof, the walls, the floor, even the lights. The room was large. Naomi had insisted on the biggest one.

There was a knock on the white door on the furthest side of the room and Adaline's stomach tightened. She frowned for a moment before returning her attention to the task ahead. The two angels moved forward and opened the door. On the other side stood the subject, the weapon of heaven, the one who got too close to the humans. The angels grabbed his arms and pulled him forward. A black bag was had been cast over his face so that he could not see and his hands were tied. The angels stopped a couple of meters away from Naomi, pulled the bag off his head, undid the knot around his wrists and took a step back.

Adaline studied his appearance; dark hair, slightly ruffled from the bag, blue eyes, and with an annoyed look on his face. He glared at Naomi. Adaline frowned a second time. He did not act like an angel. No angel Adaline had ever seen had shown so much emotion on their face. She could almost see his personality radiating off him. It was almost as though he was human.

There was silence as Naomi and subject stared at each other before Naomi interrupted it.

"Castiel." She said, her tone pleasant.

Adaline quickly scribbled his name on the dotted line at the top of the page.

"What do you want Naomi?" Castiel replied, hate radiating off him.

Adaline almost gasped at his rudeness. No one had ever spoken to Naomi like that.

"I want to fix you Castiel." Naomi said, perfectly calm. "Let me fix you."

"I don't need to be fixed."

"Yes, Castiel, you do."

Naomi reached inside her jacket and pulled out an angel blade. She took a few steps toward Castiel before stopping with the blade poking into his chest, just softly enough not to draw blood. Castiel didn't move. He stared at her stonily. Several seconds passed and no one moved.

Then, Naomi flipped the blade for Castiel to take. He stared at it for several seconds before slowing reaching out to grab it.

He let his hand drop, the blade pointing towards the floor. He stared Naomi in the eye.

"How do you know I won't stab you?" Castiel said.

Naomi smiled. "You are not stupid, Castiel. Killing me certifies your death and you are too selfish to die."

"It is not selfish to want to live."

Naomi smirked. "Is it, Castiel?"

There was another silence and Castiel and Naomi stared into each other's eyes. After a moment, Naomi turned and walked over to where Adaline stood and stopped beside her.

"You may begin the questions, Adaline."

Adaline nodded and looked down at her clipboard. She looked back up at Castiel, whose gaze was locked firmly on her.

 **No. 1**

"Castiel," Adaline said. "What are you?"

Castiel barely hesitated before answering. "I am an angel of the lord."

"Wrong!" Naomi barked. "You are the weapon of heaven!"

Castiel's fists tightened around the weapon in his hand and Adaline noticed the two angels behind him retreating several steps. Adaline found herself wanting to move back as well.

"Cas."

Castiel spun around to see where the word had come from. At the sight of the person in front of him, he dropped the angel blade. He took a step back. Adaline could see the confusion and fear in his eyes. But he was not afraid of the person in front of him. He was afraid of what might happen to the person. Adaline stared, eyes wide, surprised at the emotion on the angels face. Castiel opened his mouth and managed to choke out one word.

"Dean."

Adaline studied the man in front of Castiel. He was human, in his twenties or early thirties. He was attractive, at least by human standards. He had bright green eyes and brown hair, messily styled to perfection. There was a slight stubble on his cheeks and sharp jaw.

Dean Winchester stared at Castiel, equally confused.

"Cas?" He said. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Castiel was still frozen, unable to make out another word.

"Well Castiel," Naomi said. "You know what you have to do. Kill him."

Castiel spun around to face Naomi. "No." He said, his voice wounded and pleading. "I won't hurt Dean."

"You have to Castiel." Naomi said. "You must in order to become the weapon of heaven."

Castiel stormed over to the ever-calm Naomi, stopping a couple of feet away, his face determined. "I won't hurt him."

"Yes you will, Castiel." Naomi said. "In fact," Naomi stepped around Castiel. "I will show you how."

Naomi moved forward and picked up the angel blade. Castiel's eyes followed her, frozen in confusion. Naomi twirled the angel blade around in her hand and Castiel, suddenly realising what she was about to do, began to rush forward. But it was too late; Naomi slammed the blade into Dean's chest.

Dean let out a choking noise and collapsed to the ground as Naomi pulled out the blade. It was almost in slow motion; the slow fall. There was no sound as Dean's body hit the ground. Castiel rushed forward to Dean's side, holding his body up to his chest and staring into dead green eyes, their brightness gone.

"Dean! Dean!"

Castiel's cries were interrupted by his sobs. He knotted his fingers in Dean's hair. Tears slid down Castiel's face landing onto Dean's still cheeks.

Naomi, undeterred by the scene in front of her turned to Adaline.

"You may continue."

Adaline froze for a moment before looking back at her clipboard.

"Castiel," She said. "What are you?"

 **No. 206**

"Come on, Castiel." Naomi said, angrily. "You must do this. You must do this in order to become heavens weapons. You must kill Dean Winchester."

Castiel shook his head. He was on his knees, staring at the numerous bodies of Dean Winchester that Naomi had killed in front of him. He was shaking; his mouth was open and his eyes were wide. His knuckles were completely void of colour as he gripped the angel blade. He rocked back and forth slightly, reminding Adaline of humans in metal hospitals.

Naomi turned away from him. She seemed almost impatient. She nodded at Adaline.

"Castiel," Adaline said. "What are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord."

"Wrong." Naomi muttered. "You are the weapon of heaven."

Castiel turned to her, his eyes panicked. "Please." He said. "No more. I can't. No more."

"Cas,"

Castiel turned his head and saw Dean standing in front of him. He climbed to his feet, keeping his eyes on Dean. He stared at Dean hopelessly.

"Do it, Castiel." Naomi urged. "Do it!"

"Stop." Castiel muttered.

"Do it! Come on, Castiel!"

"Stop."

"Do it! Castiel, you must do this!"

"Stop." Castiel voice grew louder.

Naomi continued urging. "Do it, Castiel!"

"Stop!"

"Do it Castiel!"

"I said STOP!" Castiel shouted, swing the blade out in front of him into Dean's chest. Dean looked down at the blade and then back up at Castiel. Castiel stared at him, shocked.

"Cas," He murmured.

Castiel pulled out the blade, his face suddenly terrified of what he had just done. Dean crumpled to the floor. Castiel stared at the body in front of him. His breathing became laboured and his body started to shudder. The angel blade fell with a loud clang to the ground and Castiel came down soon after it, falling to his knees. He put his face in his hands; tears dripping between his fingers and onto the ground.

"Castiel, what are you?"

"I'm a… I am… an angel…" Castiel choked out, his words came as a hopeless whisper. He couldn't finish his sentence that had been drilled into him since creation.

 **No. 394**

Castiel stared at Dean, his breathing slow and ragged, the blade clutched in his hand.

"Dean." Castiel muttered the name, as he had done two hundred times before.

"Cas," Dean eyed the blade. He took a step back and held his hands up. "What are you doing?"

"Dean." Cas repeated, taking a step forward.

"Cas, you're my brother. Don't do this."

Castiel faltered. "I don't want to."

Dean smiled at him. "Cas, put the blade down."

Castiel swayed back and forth. His grip loosened but he did not let go.

"Come on, Castiel." Dean pleaded. "Drop the weapon."

Castiel looked at Dean and made eye contact. Suddenly, his expression turned angry. He glared at Dean. Dean stared back, terrified. Castiel took a step forward. Dean held up his hands in surrender.

"Cas," He murmured.

Castiel smiled. It was a hard and insane smile. He raised the blade.

"You're not Dean." He said.

"Cas,"

Castiel swung the blade down, into Dean's chest. Dean dropped to the ground. Castiel's eyes widened and he dropped the blade. He shook his head, horror struck.

"No. No. Dean."

"Castiel, what are you?"

"I'm no angel."

 **No. 673**

"Castiel," Dean said, holding his hands up. "You don't have to do this. We're family. We're brothers."

Castiel kept his face emotionless. He didn't hesitate as he swung the blade towards Dean. Dean swung out of the way, his boots skidding along the floor.

"Castiel."

Castiel swung the blade again, it scraped against Dean's shoulder. Dean jumped away again, on the defensive. He let out a shout of pain as he gripped the wound.

Castiel jumped at him again and this time he didn't miss his mark. The blade sank into Dean's just, directly into his heart. Dean let out a choked gasp and gripped Castiel's shoulder to keep his steady. Castiel's eyes flickered from Dean's hand, and then back to his face. Dean's breathing quickened and he stared at Castiel, his expression suddenly filling with hate and loathing.

"You were always just a weapon."

Castiel's eyes suddenly widened and his features filled with shock. Realisation filled his face as he realised what he has done. He took a step back from Dean, shaking his head. Dean crumpled to the ground, staring vacantly at Castiel. Castiel stared back.

Naomi stepped cautiously forward. "Castiel?"

Castiel looked down at the blade in his hand. He tightened his grip, knuckled turning white. Naomi gave Adaline a pointed look to tell her to keep going. Adaline took a deep breath before continuing, worried she might set him off.

"Castiel, what are you?"

Castiel turned to look at her. Adaline's eyes widened as she saw his eyes. They were full of hopelessness and desperation. They looked dead. Castiel turned away before answering.

"I'm nothing."

Suddenly, without warning, Castiel twisted the blade around and swung it towards his chest. Naomi gave out a shout and the two other angels ran forward and wrestled the blade out of Castiel's grip. Once the blade was far enough away from him, Castiel was let go of. He collapsed onto his knees and stared hopelessly at the countless bodies in front of him.

Several moments passed before Naomi gave a nod and the two angels dragged Castiel to his feet and pressed the blade into his hand. Castiel didn't move. He just stared. For a moment, Adaline was worried that he had broke.

Naomi turned to the younger woman. "Continue."

 **No. 854**

Dean grinned at Castiel. Blood bubbled in his mouth and down his chin.

"I never cared about you."

Castiel pierced his lung. The blade hit the ground before the body did.

 **No. 908**

"You're nothing to me."

Castiel cut him down, a single tear sliding down his face.

 **No. 987**

"I hate you."

Castiel hesitated before silencing him.

 **No. 1015**

"I wish you had left me in hell!"

Castiel broke.

 **No. 1023**

"Cas, what's going on? Where am I?"

Castiel swung the blade in a vicious melee.

 **No. 1027**

"Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel stabbed his chest.

 **No. 1030**

"We're family. You're my brother."

Castiel slit his throat.

 **No. 1032**

Dean didn't even see Castiel coming. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Naomi stepped forward and smiled. Castiel was ready. They had broken him and remade him to the perfect soldier. He was now the perfect weapon to add to Heaven's arsenal. Naomi turned and nodded to Adaline. Adaline froze for a moment, unable to move, completely horrified by the things she had seen. She shook her head slightly and bit her lip, reminding herself of what she was here to do. She didn't quite know anymore.

"Castiel, what are you?"

"I'm the weapon of heaven."


End file.
